Festa de arromba
by Pipe
Summary: Uma festa especial para June Briefs... e comedia bem non sense, portanto nao levem nada a serio por aqui...


FESTA DE ARROMBA

Dia do aniversário de uma conhecida e amada (por muitos, odiada por poucos que nem chegam a contar na estatística ) ficwriter, June Briefs organizou uma festa de arromba em seu próprio canto da ilha, o chalé das Shun's Angels. Festa com convite disputado a tapa, lista de convidados conferida na portaria, seguranças parrudos barrando a entrada de penetras. Vamos acompanhar a chegada de alguns personagens de animes... Os primeiros a chegar foram o pessoal de DBZ, já que boca-livre é um esporte muito apreciado pela família Son. Na porta, uma mocinha simpática chamada Etyane confere os convites com a lista em sua prancheta e já chama um segurança pra ajuda-la, temendo confusão:

Senhores Goku e Gohan, podem entrar, por favor. Vegeta-sama e senhora Bulma, sejam bem vindos, nossa anfitriã os espera. Mas as senhoras Videl e Chi-chi não estão na minha lista.

Como assim, "não estão na minha lista"? Ah, essa é boa. O meu Goku entra e eu sou obrigada a ficar aqui fora esperando? Quem é que vai me impedir de entrar?

O armário em forma humana até sorri, antes de gentilmente pedir pra acompanha-lo. Do lado de fora do chalé, foi armado alguns quiosques com cadeirinhas plásticas e alguns isopores com bebidas. O som era proporcionado pelo que escapava do chalé. Foram recebidas com algumas vaias e salgadinhos (de pacotinho, tipo "biros", sabem, aqueles, miudinhos)

Freeza?

Radditz? Cell?

Bem vindas à festa dos "barrados no baile". – A Androide 18 estava se divertindo agora com a expulsão das duas. – Achei que não pudemos entrar por sermos vilões, mas vocês duas aqui fora mudam meus conceitos...

Talvez a anfitriã não goste de personagens secundários... – gemeu Videl.

Chi-chi ainda nem conseguia falar, de indignação.

Chegou outro grupo, o de Gravitation. Na lista, só estavam Shindo Shuuichi, Hiro e Sakuma Ryuuchi. Thoma ficou chateado, Yuki só acendeu um novo cigarro, enquanto engatava a ré e acenava pros que ficaram.

Ta bom, Pipe nos avisou, mas eu queria tentar, mesmo assim...

Hn.

Assim, timidamente, chegaram Ai-chan e Youta, acompanhando o Yukito de Sakura Card Captors. Foram recebidos efusivamente por Andréia Meiouh. Depois, ao mesmo tempo, chegaram os grupos de Yuyu Hakusho e Inu-yasha. Lista conferida, novo stress:

Por isso é que eu não queria vir. Vocês que me convenceram. Pra que, pra ser ofendido na porta.

Mas Hiei, deve ter algum engano, a Junezita não ia fazer isso com você e...

Aquela encardida me odeia e nem esconde isso, Kurama. Pode ficar. Eu não vou me misturar com aqueles perdedores ali – e apontou pros quiosques. – Volto pro Harém. Hoje aquilo vai estar vazio mesmo, gosto de um pouco de sossego.

Como assim, não posso entrar? Mas eu tenho convite, olha.

Senhorita Kagome, a senhorita não consta da lista.

E o convite?

É para o seu gato. Não leu o nome dentro? Buyo. Pode entrar, querido.

Gota na cabeça de Inuyasha, Sango e Miroku. Sesshomaru riu até ser barrado também.

Espere. Eu, um youkai poderoso, ser barrado assim, como um qualquer?

Ae, dava pra bicha de paetês e sapatilhas sair do caminho?

Yusuke...

Qual é, Kurama? Eu já vi dois sayadjins lá dentro e onde aqueles bichos pintam, a comida some...

Eu sou um youkai e...

Nhe-nhe-nhe... já ouvimos essa parte e meu companheiro e eu aqui também somos. Não vai entrar, meu chapa, sai da reta.

Kurama só suspirou, mas Kuwabara também estava impaciente, então, Sesshomaru foi devidamente afastado para o quiosque, enquanto a festa continuava...

Viu? Ela não gosta de personagens secundários mesmo. – Comentou Videl pra 18.

QUEM É PERSONAGEM SECUNDÁRIO AQUI? – explodiu Kagome. – E olha, ali está a Sailor Moon, a Serena. Ela também é secundário?

Serena? O que você está fazendo aqui, nesse cantinho, quietinha?

Aaaah, eu to afastada pra poder pensar sossegada. Quando eu cheguei com a Setsuna Meiouh, a Sailor Plutão, me disseram que perderam meu convite, mas eu poderia entrar assim que resolvesse esses probleminhas aqui, ó.

Sesshomaru ergueu a capinha do caderno de questões: FISICA QUANTICA. Bateu no ombro da menina:

Verdade. Fica quietinha aí pensando, ta, neném? Pensa bastante.

Kenshin e Kaoru chegaram meio atordoados com tanto movimento, luzes e sons. Griffith parou na porta, pra dar aquele efeito especial em sua chegada. Após suspiros, gritinhos e até um desmaio, entrou. Hotohori ficou morrendo de inveja, ainda mais porque não pode entrar:

Mas eu sou o imperador. E sou mais bonito que todos os homens que estão aí dentro.

Etyane fez uma cara de "ah-ta-vê-se-me-convenceu" e mandou retira-lo com a beleza e tudo. De repente, tumulto na entrada. Etyane mandou chamar Ada Lima e Caliope, que estavam cobrindo o evento. O carro que chegou era do convidado mais que de honra da festa, a razão de ser do chalé: Shun Amamiya, que trazia com ele Ikki, Hades, Mime e June, óbvio. Delírio. Flashs espocavam, mais gritinhos, mais desmaios, e aquele minuto que todos esperavam, quando Shun se curvou pra beijar a mão de sua maior fã e defensora:

Querida June Briefs, mais uma vez nos encontramos. Nessa data tão especial, desejo a você o que de melhor existe nesse mundo de animes e em qualquer outro. Parabéns.

E como sempre, ela ficou vermelha e sem palavras, apenas sorriu, encantada com a beleza e a delicadeza daquele cavaleiro. Depois ganhou o abraço do Ikki (que a deixou mais vermelha ainda), do Mime, de Hades, o presente que June trouxe a sua xará e a JB perdeu um pouco da timidez.

Um sussurro percorreu a multidão de convidados e um arrepio a espinha da aniversariante:

A Cappo chegou.

June Briefs puxou Angellore pra perto:

E o pessoal do Gundam Wing?

Acabaram de chegar. Estão lá na porta, com ELA.

Ave Maria, que hoje vai sair morte na porta do chalé. Vamos lá.

Os cavaleiros de ouro foram entrando, rindo e implicando com os pilotos de GW, mas Afrodite tinha se abraçado a Pipe, num pânico total. De braço dado com Heero, Relena Peacecraft. Dido tentava, por enquanto com sucesso, mantê-las afastadas, fazendo todo mundo entrar na frente, e pedia aos deuses que Heero se tocasse e entrasse de uma vez. Foram distraídos pelo barraco armado pela Saori, que não se conformou vendo o Seiya entrar enquanto ela ficava fora. Mais vaias nos quiosques.

Mas eu sou uma deusa!

E eu sou um imperador. E daí? Sou inclusive mais bonito que você, perua mal vestida!

Alguém pode pedir mais gelo? O das caixas de isopor está derretendo e fanta uva quente nem sob tortura...

A fanta uva quente já é a tortura, não se tocou?

Heero entrou, Afrodite ficou por ultimo, June esperava os dois desesperada. Agarrou também o braço da Pipe.

Nada de brigar com a Relena, por favor. É minha convidada, eu gosto dela...

Tudo bem, quem você pensa que eu sou? É seu aniversário, sua festa, seu chalé, seu mundo. Aqui você manda. Olha lá, Shaka e Marin juntos, falando no ouvido um do outro. – Pipe sorriu maliciosamente. – Posso pegar a Relena lá fora, depois da festa.

Pipezinha...

Feliz Aniversário, meu amor. Vem, Dido. To vendo o Yukito ali sozinho e ele é o único bichinha que eu não conheço direito.

June Briefs suspirou. Era uma promessa, o melhor que ela podia tirar da Pipe no momento. Encolheu os ombros e resolveu aproveitar a festa. Afinal, eram todos seus favoritos e amigos reunidos num só lugar... Ela viu Arjuna Spike conversando animadamente com Inuyasha, enquanto Hanna babava ovo em Kikyou.

Mas o povo dos quiosques não ia ficar quieto, ah, não. Tirando a Serena, concentrada em seus problemas de física quântica e Sesshomaru, que resolvera voltar para o chalé no Harém, todos resmungavam e faziam planos pra acabar com a festa. Decidiram pelo simples. Detonar o transformador principal e roubar os comes e bebes. Assim que a luz apagou, alguns gritos, risadinhas, alguns casais resolveram roubar alguns beijos... Mas o plano não deu certo, porque na hora de roubarem a comida, foram surpreendidos por quem estava aproveitando o escuro pra comer muito mais. Foi assim que Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Miaka e Kuwabara salvaram a festa de aniversário de June Briefs. Os "vilões" levaram uns tabefes, ficaram sem salgadinhos e fanta uva pra beber, tiveram que ficar assistindo filme trash classe Z pra passarem o tempo, presos no calabouço do chalé... (ah, é, né? Nada como capacidade sub-criativa, porque a Little Island é como o Mundo da Lua, tudo pode acontecer)

E quando a luz voltou, outro flagra, este desagradável: num cantinho Carlo de Câncer dava o maior amasso em... Shuuichi Minamino?

Mozão?

Kurama?

Hein? Mas você não é o Yusuke...

E você não é o Mozinho...

Quem você pensa que é pra ficar agarrando o meu Mozão? – o cosmo agressivo de Afrodite se ergueu, e ele já tinha uma rosa branca na mão.

Yusuke já se concentrava pra atirar em Carlo, quando Pipe e June Briefs entraram no meio.

PAREM JÁ COM ISSO!

O que vocês PENSAM que estão fazendo?

Essa bichinha ruiva estava se engraçando com o MEU marido... – fungou Afrodite.

O SEU marido é que estava agarrando a minha raposa, ta sabendo?

Carlo... – suspirou Pipe. – O que tem a dizer em sua defesa?

Bem, eu quis aproveitar o escuro e dar uns beijos... e deixei me guiar pelo cheiro... não é _mia culpa che o ragazzo ai anche hai _perfume de rosas, ne?

Afrodite chegou perto de Kurama e aspirou o ar:

Ai, é não é mesmo? Uma imitação barata do meu, mas tem sim...

Afrodite...

Ta querendo me engambelar é? Ninguém cheira igual ao Kurama...

Sente aqui, bofe esquentadinho. – Afrodite se inclinou pro nariz do Yusuke ficar na altura do seu pescoço.

Hey, Urameshi, não precisa caprichar na fungada no pescoço do meu Afrodite!

Você estava mais que fungando no cangote da minha raposa, seu safado. Só não te arrebento aqui, agora, por respeito a aniversariante...

"Zeus me proteja!" – June levantou as mãos pro céu. – "Meu final de festa vai virar um ringue de luta. Pipe vai querer pegar a Relena lá fora e agora o Yusuke..."

Dark Faye conversava com Akai Tenshi sobre o destino dos vilões que estavam tomando a fanta uva quente agora, com pipoca doce nos porões do chalé. Balançavam as cabeças, inconformadas:

Depois nós que torturamos os personagens...

Nielle e Mizuki travaram nos braços de Camus e Milo e passeavam pelo salão, aos cochichos e risos. Enquanto Lyra xavecava Kanon totalmente à vontade, Wanda Scarlett já lançava olhares para Saga meio de longe, com medo do mau-humor visível no olhar de Pipe. Liara ouviu e veio correndo avisar a June Briefs que ouviu a Cappo ligar para Elfa Ju Bloom e convida-la a jogar boliche com a cabecinha da Relena logo após a festa. Shun viu sua querida franzir a testa e pedindo licença a Ada, veio até ela. Kenshin que estava por perto e ouviu o recado de Liara pra June também se aproximou:

Algum problema?

Vai haver briga após a festa, entre os convidados. Eu queria evitar da melhor maneira possível, mas não sei exatamente como agir...

Se permite a este servo aconselhar, a melhor maneira de evitar uma briga é fazer com que os oponentes percam um ao outro de vista...

Mas como farei isso sem chamar muito a atenção? E com dois focos de brigas diferentes?

Fácil! – Amamiya abriu um sorriso. – Basta pedir às pessoas certas...

Pessoas certas?

Oh, não se preocupe... Pode deixar tudo comigo...

June ergueu os ombros sem saber o que pensar... Mas deixou um pouco a preocupação de lado, porque já iam trazer o bolo. Um bolo enorme, de quase dois metros foi deixado bem no meio do salão. Mexeram com o Goku e com Miaka:

NOSSA! Vocês dão conta de um desses sozinhos, não?

Ah, sim... mas esse é especial... – riu Miaka.

Sim, June Briefs. Feche os olhos e faça um pedido...

Ué, mas não tem que cortar o bolo primeiro?

Muitos risinhos. Ela começou a desconfiar...

Nãããooo... você vai querer esse bolo inteiro! – e mais risos, até que alguém apagou as luzes (fazendo Afrodite grudar no pescoço de Carlo e Yusuke apertar a cintura de Kurama) e começaram a cantar parabéns. No final da música, voltaram para o começo, dessa vez em inglês. E no "youuuu" do final, a tampa do bolo saltou, revelando... ED NORTON!

Delírio! Precisaram segurar a aniversariante, que sentiu as pernas bambas. Daí ela se lembrou:

Mas meu inglês é devagar... aliás, aposto que já esqueci tudo agora, só de olhar pra ele.

Junezita... – Pipe adorava implicar com ela – estamos no seu chalé. Aqui você manda. Se você quiser, o Ed fala em português, com o sotaque que você quiser...

E aproveitando a distração da dona da casa, Carlo só fez um sinal de cabeça para Yusuke. Mas Shun estava atento e colocou seu plano em prática. Quando Yusuke foi procurar o cavaleiro de Câncer no jardim, encontrou Bubby Urameshi, que lhe pediu mais um autógrafo e foi conversando com ele até que ele esqueceu o que estava fazendo ali... Kurama foi também disposto a dar um Rose Whip em Afrodite, mas encontrou uma Elfa, mais disposta a tudo ainda. Num canto do bar, Shun batia mãos com Mu e Goku:

Muito obrigado a vocês dois. Eu sabia que o teletransporte dos dois seria muito útil nessa ocasião especial... Os dois ainda estão bravos?

Oh, não se preocupe. – riu Mu. – A zanga de Mozão e Mozinho nunca dura mais que algumas horas...

Agora só falta Saga fazer sua parte...

Pipe estava com a idéia fixa de socar Relena lá fora, que se distraiu de tudo o mais. Ou quase. Um lado da sua mente começou a ficar incomodado com a falta de 1,88m no seu campo de visão. E o objeto dos seus ciúmes virou de Heero para Saga. Ele estava cercado de todas suas fãs, totalmente à vontade. Pipe só fechou os olhos e rosnou, virando as costas em seguida. Mas o Mozão e o Mozinho já não estavam mais na festa e os outros cavaleiros estavam muuuito ocupados pra lhe darem atenção. Shura, inclusive já tinha sumido com uma certa morena... A aniversariante estava nas nuvens, com seu ator preferido lhe dando pedaços de bolo (o real, que cortaram depois) na boca.

ECA! Mas gosto é que nem bunda, cada um tem o seu... Ela que faça bom proveito do picolé de chuchu... Ai, acho que pra mim essa festa já deu. Vou ligar pra Elfa Ju vir me buscar e...

Porque a Elfa Ju?

Porque ALGUEM anda muito ocupado com suas fans pra me dar bola...

Alguém nunca está muito ocupado pra você, florzinha de cacto... Ouvi você dizer que essa festa já deu? Outra dimensão! – Saga fez uma reverência – Sua carruagem, madame.

Tem planos pra hoje, Gêmeos?

Todo mundo que conta está nessa festa hoje, aquele resort está vazio... Sim, tenho.

Enquanto isso, Elfa Ju Bloom andava de um lado pra outro, celular na mão, esperando só o toque da Cappo pra ir até a festa e ajudar a dar uma bifa na Relena. Mas quem tocou foi sua campanhia.

"Quem pode ser? Ta todo mundo na festa e..."

Quando abriu a porta, um choque! Vestido totalmente em negro, as botas até faiscavam de tão limpas, estava Treize Kusherenada. E com sua voz grave, a saudou:

Boa noite, minha senhorita. Fiquei sabendo que a mademoiselle estava muito ocupada trabalhando em um monte de projetos e declinou até do convite pra festa de aniversário...

Eu... er...

Oras, Elfa Ju! Já são mais de 3 da manhã! Vai enganar a quem que você vai escrever a essa hora? Venha comigo!

Calma! Aonde?

O Heero foi levar Relena pra casa. Wufei me ligou que eles vão esticar até a boate do Resort e me pediu pra vir te buscar. Daqui a pouco, o rosnador vai pra lá. – deu uma piscada charmosa. – Não quer nos fazer companhia?

A cabeça da garota deu umas voltas rápidas mas num instante se recuperou.

Só vou por uma roupa e já iremos!

Enquanto a Elfa Ju se trocava, Treize ligou para Shun:

Missão completada com sucesso!

Shun desligou o celular, ergueu o copo para Kenshin, que concordou com a cabeça e sorriram para o lado da aniversariante, totalmente feliz com todos os seus amigos e ídolos ao seu redor.

Chalé do Shun´s Angels, 7 da manhã... Os empregados do Resort Little Island começam a operação limpeza, retirando primeiro os toldos dos quiosques e limpando os salgadinhos e os copos descartáveis do chão. Uma das serventes acorda uma garota deitada sobre uma apostila:

Meu bem, acho melhor você ir pra casa.

Ah, mas eu nem acabei de resolver todas as questões ainda... – respondeu Serena, se espreguiçando. – Xii, a festa acabou. Será que eu posso levar e responder em casa, pra festa do ano que vem?

(THE END)

N/A: FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, GRAÇA, my little June Briefs.

Nossa, agora algumas notas. Este é um fic comédia, totalmente viagem na maionese, portanto tem personagens OOC, muito exagero, etc. Foi feito de acordo com os gostos da aniversariante. Apesar de ela pedir pra dizer que não odeia o Hiei, nem o Sesshumaru, nem o Hotohori, na hora de colocar alguns personagens na berlinda, ela escolheu esses. De brincadeira, sem intenção de ofender. Quem mandar review ou e-mail reclamando, vai perder seu tempo e o meu. Já avisei que encomenda é assim mesmo. É do gosto de quem pediu, se você quer ao seu gosto, que faça ou peça pra alguém fazer.

Gente, o MIPS tem mais de 50 participantes. Não deu mesmo pra interagir com todo mundo, num one-shot! Mas quem não apareceu neste fic, aparecerá em outros. Calma, que sempre sobra... Bem, espero que vocês se divirtam lendo como eu me diverti escrevendo... 30/04/05.


End file.
